wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
SummerSlam 2019
SummerSlam (2019) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view and WWE Network event produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, and 205 Live brands. It took place on August 11, 2019, at the Scotiabank Arena in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. It was the thirty-second event under the SummerSlam chronology and the second event to be held at this particular venue (the other being the 2004 event). Event summary Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross vs The IIconics Six nights after losing the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship to Alexa Bliss & Nikki Cross in a Fatal 4-Way Elimination Match on Raw, The IIconics suffered another disappointment on the SummerSlam Kickoff, where the new champions proved their title win was far from a fluke. Intensely focused following the loss of their titles (and the hilarious meltdown that followed), Peyton Royce & Billie Kayisolated Cross in the early goings, showcasing their cohesion as a tandem with frequent tags as they wore down the new champion and prevented The Goddess from entering the fray. But Nikki’s got a friend in Alexa, who donned gear inspired by “Toy Story” spaceman Buzz Lightyear and took the champions to “infinity and beyond” in her team’s first title defense. As Nikki kept Billie at Bay, Alexa turned the tide in the champions’ favor when she clocked Peyton with a jaw-rattling right hand, then took flight (or was it falling with style?) with Twisted Bliss to score the pinfall victory. Having now defeated the frustrated former champions, Alexa & Nikki look ahead to Monday Night Raw, where they will put their titles on the line against the immensely competitive tandem of Asuka & Kairi Sane, The Kabuki Warriors. Can Little Miss Bliss and her “bestie” retain their titles twice in two nights? Becky Lynch vs Natalya If you walk into Canada to face a Canadian in a Submission Match, odds are you’re going to lose to a Sharpshooter. It’s not a reflection on your talents; it’s just the rules. Defying all those odds is far from the ordinary outcome, but then again, Becky Lynch is no ordinary Superstar. Yes, the combined power of a Hart Family scion — Natalya — and the hold that serves as Hart Family heirloom wasn’t enough to relieve The Man of her Raw Women’s Championship in a Submission Match. Instead, the day belonged to the wily Irishwoman and her deeper-than-expected array of submissions. Although Natalya had a very clear game plan going into the match — lock in the Sharpshooter, and dare Becky not to get caught — Lynch had the benefit of varying her arsenal before bell time. The Queen of Harts wasn’t caught flatfooted by The Man’s ingenuity, as she muscled her way out of Lynch’s early trifecta of an armbar, a triangle and a guillotine. Additionally, Becky’s attempt to use the Sharpshooter did little except to fire up Natalya. (It also considerably ruffled the crowd, which initially welcomed The Man with a deafening ovation.) Natalya wisely targeted the leg she’s savaged over the last few weeks, and the only damage she sustained to her arm was an errant trip into the commentary table. With Becky finally ensnared in the Sharpshooter, Natalya’s victory seemed all but guaranteed. The Man’s last-ditch escape of the hold freed Natalya’s arm for all of a second, and that was enough for the Irishwoman to sink in a deep, deep Dis-Arm-Her that Natalya tapped to after a struggle to escape. So, The Man walks out of Canada much the same way she came in: With the Raw Women’s Championship on one shoulder and a chip on the other. Becky may not be Canada’s newest hero, but the Great White North might just have a new signature submission. It’s just the rules. Bayley vs Ember Moon Ember Moon came into SummerSlam looking to thrill the WWE Universe and dethrone Bayley as SmackDown Women’s Champion at The Biggest Event of the Summer. The Shenom accomplished the former, but Bayley had goals of her own when it came to the latter. The War Goddess pushed the pace, using her dynamic offense to get Bayley reeling as the match entered its second gear. Ember came within a second of capturing the championship on multiple occasions, but when she rolled the dice and attempted to go high-risk by heading to the top rope, Bayley was ready. The titleholder cut her off at the pass with a massive Bayley-to-Belly Suplex from the top rope for the three-count. Ember came into Toronto wanting to show the WWE Universe member everything she had to offer. She did. But Bayley left with the one thing that The Shenom wanted most — the SmackDown Women’s Title. Trish Stratus vs Charlotte Flair “What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from.” It’s conceivable that Trish Stratus had some variation of that T.S. Eliot quote racing through her mind as she made the walk down the ramp in front of her hometown faithful in Toronto’s Scotiabank Arena for her farewell match against Charlotte Flair. Toronto, of course, was where her WWE journey began almost two decades ago and where it seemingly ended in 2006 when she retired from in-ring competition. It would now be where “The Queen of Queens” would return to scrap with “The Queen of All Eras” in the first match in WWE history to house a former WWE Women’s Champion, NXT Women’s Champion, Raw Women’s Champion, SmackDown Women’s Champion, Divas Champion and WWE Hall of Fame ring under one roof. Unquestionably the most decorated women’s match of all time, the bout saw both Superstars live up to their accolades in the early goings with Flair looking to rough up Stratus despite the overwhelming hometown support for Trish. Stratus answered right back, busting out several moves that we didn’t even see out of her when she was an active competitor. Trish’s flurry was slowed when Charlotte began to straight up abuse the seven-time Women’s Champion, first on the outside and then with unrelenting ground and pound back on the mat. The heart of Stratus shined through as it always has though, as the Hall of Famer battled back with the fire that she displayed throughout her entire career. Not taking any more of Charlotte’s mockery during the onslaught, Stratus struck Flair with her own patented chops (even giving Flair a “Wooo” for good measure), connected with a dazzling hurricanrana from the top rope and locked in Charlotte’s very own Figure-Eight, bringing the WWE Universe into a state of absolute frenzy. Stratus looked to be closing in on victory when she avoided a Spear attempt from Charlotte and connected with the Stratusfaction Bulldog, but “The Queen of All Eras” incredibly kicked out. With each running on sheer adrenaline, the two Queens exchanged chops before Trish drilled her opponent with a Chick Kick for the closest of two-counts. Charlotte responded with a kick of her own — her signature big boot — followed quickly by the Figure-Eight. Stratus fought through the intense pain for as long as she possibly could, but she was left with no choice but to tap out. Charlotte exited with the satisfaction of victory, but Stratus pulled herself to her feet to a massive ovation from her hometown faithful, knowing that she did in the end what she had always done since the beginning: Stratusfy. Results * Tag team match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross © defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay and Peyton Royce) * Submission match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Natalya * Singles match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Bayley © defeated Ember Moon * Singles match: Charlotte Flair defeated Trish Stratus by submission Other on-screen talent * Commentator: Renee Young * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber * Pre-show panel: Charly Caruso & Beth Phoenix Image gallery 057_SS_08112019cm_0434--1193940e050552d58e25fef007f44aae.jpg 058_SS_08112019cm_0446--6cd872783f87446fc46464c63607de35.jpg 059_SS_08112019cm_0499--763b8cde91f891be661ab23c5e2981ca.jpg 060_SS_08112019cm_0454--4afccea610137fba78ef119b647d0435.jpg 061_SS_08112019cm_0510--4e66c0d22d6994fb25d0684ba56f8527.jpg 062_SD_08112019gd_0385--e99e819ec39c5e96722f26ae498d4f1a.jpg 063_SS_08112019cm_0520--20a046bdaf9fce265479b10bc8e4d637.jpg 064_SS_08112019cm_0525--58a4cac39777d0730871113ee121320e.jpg 065_SS_08112019cm_0539--d294ef4a9ce1edd824ca6cd166066374.jpg 066_SS_08112019cm_0541--ee8926b615da498b2132a518a9f19f66.jpg 067_SS_08112019cm_0545--3bf6b0cd6f3bc1ff7a6099a39a1e0f96.jpg 068_SD_08112019gd_0438--5db2865954bcf99ebec6d98935c3fae9.jpg 069_SS_08112019cm_0550--f95cb2c1826683abb9bc0c1af47ff0c0.jpg 070_SS_08112019cm_0561--cabe8f7cab691bc3761ac582d1b1b857.jpg 071_SS_08112019cm_0565--d59c57ff7e752f9ba85ac44b03b23b87.jpg 072_SS_08112019cm_0578--e6dbd28c9fa444bd1670c77d9bc710d5.jpg 073_SS_08112019ej_0836--e0e0e7fba13bc07a03d483446f6b2391.jpg 074_SS_08112019ej_0900--4e880ad55390d612b5d4e2361ca62807.jpg 075_SS_08112019cm_0595--8088f510ce3a413ae63e2fb949866116.jpg 076_SD_08112019gd_0528--72124a120151b4db2a61e384d2f11188.jpg 077_SS_08112019cm_1057--01ae0b4a2426a5313ec19efbc405fc9d.jpg 078_SD_08112019gd_0651--7569cf9d509c124ffaf0f57124d849bf.jpg 079_SS_08112019cm_0707--6a2e95e8dc752a8ad50db20059ad804f.jpg 080_SD_08112019gd_0641--0727d2eefa4bf9d4067f1f5fd03ba8f8.jpg 081_SD_08112019gd_0667--1a2b33ea2f1d3bde5d2180fff9453875.jpg 082_SS_08112019cm_0754--dfe0cbddaa3421d891318f6ca4ad014e.jpg 083_SD_08112019gd_0685--c2a306d549cb6a055c59a1e190daabb9.jpg 084_SD_08112019gd_0701--0b04c7d082e387d77494ed2272ae83d8.jpg 085_SS_08112019cm_0769--be76a6a2f42f59873fcac666a14231af.jpg 086_SS_08112019cm_0781--b17720e0ce1f5b22c12fb7cae4c2029f.jpg 087_SS_08112019cm_0791--54fff10c19587154cd761b107e105e9a.jpg 088_SD_08112019gd_0743--7782a401b2f4a3d46a9aa318977062ef.jpg 089_SS_08112019cm_0801--22e4194ef8c850305b4eb33f3383281f.jpg 090_SS_08112019cm_0806--9b3117be1ffa604c222f4426290ec23b.jpg 091_SS_08112019ej_1262--d81cef74edbc826c5012f4e16e54040e.jpg 092_SS_08112019ej_1495--57db6d5f8c1ea44567307b30558eff50.jpg 093_SS_08112019ej_1297--d14d5cbd7a84b684b5d19fb22ba5f0dc.jpg 094_SS_08112019ej_1010--a505eef11f0fd56e0ef176f7ad152704.jpg 095_SD_08112019gd_0818--005bb65c26c12a6c280f3fa06cb70e84.jpg 096_SD_08112019gd_0825--0cac823ec216888d905b204200cc9c1f.jpg 097_SS_08112019cm_0878--642519c90415a3dccb460f87de3174b5.jpg 098_SS_08112019ej_1359--2b4f21c7356b605669a140c3532e1b9f.jpg 099_SD_08112019gd_0849--50b6cc93b00d60a8c59bb1c1344b2db1.jpg 100_SS_08112019ej_1484--87aa918e66e7efef2ce1823d059c8359.jpg 101_SS_08112019ej_1402--bc6cbebb06806a5fe092b0f0691c9cd9.jpg 102_SS_08112019ej_1412--23ce7ea491023e083f0af5a0ee7f9b4e.jpg 103_SD_08112019gd_0895--7c790a9a30a266019c870e39a2060e28.jpg 104_SS_08112019ej_1451--5605462c693120f55b893c31a5e230ad.jpg 105_SS_08112019cm_0967--c307d02e4fc1781aa80d19166d3dff3f.jpg 155_SS_08112019cm_2101--7829ae55c1fc59647f6f65fc5c32032e.jpg 156_SS_08112019cm_2221--878251f2979fb97a33bba361b692a204.jpg 157_SS_08112019cm_2227--a1d70674e3080685a3fb27b800ca853d.jpg 158_SS_08112019ej_2658--278c6e37fd3277913a4e7e7f1b3cf96c.jpg 159_SS_08112019cm_2229--14173da44753fa0e3d501a23fe844738.jpg 160_SS_08112019ej_2684--2b7cc70adfd37cea0953603533c27b8a.jpg 161_SS_08112019cm_2245--18db7f841e8bf089eb5a20a6014145dc.jpg 162_SS_08112019cm_2248--e9287e8eb5139c6d92d5f88dbed1c9c2.jpg 164_SS_08112019ej_2704--4217c689c70b6f9d104cf942e094f351.jpg 165_SS_08112019ej_2720--8612f10e7ededd3864f6700b5885e6f4.jpg 166_SS_08112019cm_2144--de65c7e55a50e8d1b3288b70aa3af14e.jpg 167_SS_08112019cm_2260--00d36183c4a3e6344ae255244f96f092.jpg 168_SS_08112019ej_2728--55e0ce5b54118bbe9d1d866e9c936e51.jpg 169_SS_08112019ej_2739--fd586e4b72547b5adad91ad821583b43.jpg 170_SS_08112019ej_2753--18f13b297083da0c0e065a2d72c591c0.jpg 171_SS_08112019cm_2280--99291ab868c05c5aa369815e28371fc3.jpg 172_SS_08112019cm_2282--b0f600590660f65caccc2fa18bbee102.jpg 173_SS_08112019ej_2770--c095b1042985ad9118e5da7d1b8f285a.jpg 174_SS_08112019cm_2298--f12a730b36e821d9ad8cbe8c55dbfa1d.jpg 175_SS_08112019cm_2304--29c6c82dd345a0848543df01d46a595e.jpg 176_SS_08112019cm_2309--47b2657ff07f205e89d781652b6a608b.jpg 177_SS_08112019ej_2790--c8528eda65d1975841c7c136f6fa657a.jpg 178_SD_08112019gd_1909--a2eb478ad2cc6e5abe7f16b9195e6dcb.jpg 179_SS_08112019cm_2323--a948d298b19e7140691d1066d5bedf79.jpg 180_SS_08112019ej_2799--ee92fd3e07c8b7476fcfb266024dc015.jpg 181_SS_08112019ej_2814--9b144c7bcc4a3b10279492e96e945133.jpg 182_SS_08112019ej_2826--0c46c9a70c78a955c712a66936f1b57d.jpg 183_SS_08112019cm_2363--5ee694537531f16fddcdb7c324092f79.jpg 223_SS_08112019cm_2830--adff629bc242ac5315854ee8dd09e752.jpg 224_SS_08112019ej_3538--a4459af3937620ccc82160bf052fb564.jpg 225_SS_08112019cm_2945--9e82b312fe962957ee58c5031c5a2768.jpg 226_SD_08112019agd_2559--c5c86e01faa1771ed68221a05753fef8.jpg 227_SS_08112019cm_2954--eaa57bd3faf4f270c4cb1a23ef4f0243.jpg 228_SS_08112019ej_3613--4b58c799fda7ca0ffaa2031ea2a4e476.jpg 229_SS_08112019cm_2974--a987c0949b18f450a00719c42e0421ce.jpg 230_SS_08112019cm_3013--b942f938fa124c36a8573dd1ed0bba9f.jpg 231_SS_08112019cm_3017--f0261383c225b0be3b9c7af0b9f71e4f.jpg 232_SS_08112019cm_3029--40202424edec51139d428ba6dee126d2.jpg 233_SS_08112019ej_3696--902b1ce1a5c8c51c7bb84300d91dc282.jpg 234_SS_08112019ej_3666--c86cf8134b224270a8947348637712d2.jpg 237_SS_08112019ej_3740--39adca353b396aa3264ead500323716b.jpg 238_SS_08112019cm_3100--045ee938f382f733b5367b3cfb7a0539.jpg 239_SD_08112019agd_2718--610752d687d186cd673b927e385ae11a.jpg 240_SS_08112019cm_3124--5bcb0b0fc09a0bfe13bd274d78cc684b.jpg 241_SS_08112019ej_3466--2f8c9e69bef8798badf90a183236b5fa.jpg 243_SS_08112019ej_3791--3be5415cd17645bd81f7856dd8151ef1.jpg 244_SS_08112019cm_3163--8f76d0f7640edcd328457ccab6357a39.jpg 245_SS_08112019ej_3801--c42a1c7dfa28f3e2ab592960f3a0c548.jpg 246_SS_08112019cm_3178--852a7673d29dcc01107cf5f747eb0d95.jpg 247_SS_08112019cm_3198--9eba312325a6a3224cd7312dfa7fa09c.jpg 249_SS_08112019cm_3216--5cab8e625cce64de396f24b7a5fbbe81.jpg 250_SS_08112019cm_3218--433e59e18cef23623d79585f0de5b2e7.jpg 251_SS_08112019ej_3841--83e5e76ad570e9aab0e30f5924a84416.jpg 252_SS_08112019cm_3239--e3739af806e358d8516b25e9ff28b3dd.jpg 253_SS_08112019cm_3243--45f30820d2e2db6afca9ba59f0f0ab28.jpg 254_SS_08112019cm_3263--5cb450d02346f828fbbb81108cfcf305.jpg 255_SS_08112019cm_3265--e9ec1e92cff686f2264128ce0d696006.jpg 256_SD_08112019agd_2842--f1cc392bcc9f7ceac114a64f26f12e35.jpg 257_SS_08112019cm_2883--26cc9f731e34d1baee86249860d20d8f.jpg 258_SS_08112019cm_2904--b1ddfb0a75aa406ef62c5c61cf0295e5.jpg 259_SS_08112019cm_2910--3ccc62e40c560979b3d26a46267e587d.jpg Media Category:2019 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Ember Moon Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Natalya Category:Nikki Cross Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Sarah Schreiber Category:Trish Stratus